


Nephilim Cause Trouble

by sp00kworm



Category: Devil May Cry, DmC: Devil May Cry
Genre: Angelic and Demonic Powers, Boss Battle Demon, Brother Feels, Character Study, Daily Lives Idea, Demon Repellent, Demons, Drama, Ebony and Ivory, F/M, Feelings, Feels, Gen, Humour, Kablooey, Lesser Demon - Freeform, Lesser Demons, No Incest, No Smut, No Vergil x Dante, Oneshot, Rebellion, Slight Ships, Swearing, Yamato - Freeform, lots of swearing, mature themes, strip club
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-04
Packaged: 2018-07-29 05:29:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7671925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sp00kworm/pseuds/sp00kworm
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The two brothers enjoy some brotherly bonding time whilst Kat causes the two of them issues via a pungent new concoction she calls demon repellent. An encounter with a high ranking demon is just the tip of the iceberg for a horrendous day in Vergil's books but Dante takes it in his stride, and as normal, causes the icy twin issues left, right and centre.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nephilim Cause Trouble

Dante huffed as he stomped his way back into the run down garage his brother had set up as a base of operations. Scanning his thumb and face he tapped his foot, waiting for the sluggish wall to open up. Finally, it slide open just enough for him to squeeze through. Doing so, he sauntered further into the base and winked at a group of girls stood by a row of beeping monitors. They smiled to themselves as he passed. Smugly, he continued on until he reached the back room where Vergil liked to lurk in silence. The humming of the computers signalled he was in fact in the room, and Dante grinned to himself before raising his foot and slamming it into the door. The wooden door swung open with incredible force and slammed against the wall to the right, splinters of wood covering the floor. 

Vergil jumped in his chair. He'd heard Dante come into the base, but hadn't expected such an entrance. Standing up from his chair he tugged a hand through his sleek white hair as he caught sight of the destroyed door. The hinges squealed as Dante wrestled it back into position over the doorway. Cringing he sighed and turned back to his computer, leaning on the table, both palms flat to the surface. His icy coloured eyes scanned the monitor once more and Dante coughed into his fist, rolling his eyes. Coming towards Vergil he gave a seemingly sweet smile (as sweet as he could manage) before uncoupling something from his jeans. Vergil raised a single platinum eyebrow at his brother and uncomfortably pulled at the latex gloves covering his hands. He had the feeling that whatever Dante was about to show him was not pleasant.

Dante smirked before tugging the eyes of various demonic cameras from out under his coat. Swinging them purposefully from side to side he grinned wider as he watched Vergil curl his nose and grimace with distaste. The blue brother had little love for dirt, grime and demon parts in his home. Dante saw his brother's eyes flick from the eyes to his plush rugs across the floor and his enormous bookcase lined with ancient tomes and first edition classics. Teasingly, Dante chuckled, swinging the bulbous orange eyes around by the optic nerve, slim oozed out of the nerve ending and dripped into Dante's palm before sliding down his coat and onto the floor. Vergil, having his natural clean freak ways was quick to snatch the eyeballs from Dante's grip and growled at him, a deep scowl on his face as he analysed the huge eyes. Sceptically he looked back towards his twin and presented the eyes for him to see.

“Why exactly did you feel the need to bring home demon parts?” Vergil sighed quietly but paused as he went to rub the bridge of his nose, the demonic slime and blood still covering his gloved hands. Dante rolled his shoulders in a lazy shrug, bending his legs in a laid back posture as he flicked his hand from side to side, the demon blood, guts and slime covering him flicking onto the concrete floor.   
“Kat said something about a weird ritual or voodoo piece of crap she wanted to try. She needed demon eyes so I brought her demon eyes.” Dante held his hands up in defence as Vergil shot him an icy glare, still gripping the eyes tightly. The blue twin wrinkled his nose once more as the smell of demon bits invaded his nostrils and Dante smirked again flicking his dark hair off of his forehead, consequently flicking a chunk of Stygian out of his fringe.   
Vergil tutted to himself as he moved over to a work bench, laying the eyes down gently before taking a knife out of a drawer and stabbing them through the pupils.  
“How did you know they were not still active?” Vergil whipped around to Dante his expression dark and annoyed, “You could have just lead the entirety of Mundus' forces to us you idiot!” Vergil clenched his fists and cringed again at the cold slick feeling of them, the demon fluid still very much covering the latex.  
“Come on Verge. You know for a fact that they stop working as soon as you yank 'em free of their bodies.”   
Dante sighed, rolling his eyes at the scolding he was about to receive. 

It was then that he was glad that Kat decided to return to the main room used by the trio for planning missions. She was hauling a large bag over her shoulder but made no effort to ask either of the Nephilim in the room for help hefting the weighty bag into the small room, which she used to create the concoctions to allow them to both combat demons and enter and leave limbo freely. She grunted with the effort but huffed as Dante easily snatched the large satchel away from her and placed it into the small room without so much as a blink. He curled his nose as he smelt a whiff of the contents, his supernatural nose not needing for him to be close to the bag. Kat chuckled as Dante gagged from where he had deposited himself on the sofa.  
“Fucking hell! What is in that bag Kat?!” Vergil too suffered and quickly peeled his gloves off in order to hide his own gagging behind his hand. The physic grinned at the two off them and sniffed, but hummed to herself- she was unaffected by the smell.   
“Its a new repellent I thought of. I came across another old recipe from the middle ages used to keep demons at bay, though obviously they were very superstitious, I thought I'd give it a shot. I mean they're all used as cat repellents now, but at least they're working on you guys.” 

The twins harked and groaned both stumbling over each other to close the door to the small lab before turning towards the door to the main room.  
“If you want to know, its only a combination of plants. Rue, Lavender, Coleus canina and Lemon Thyme.” They both shoved the door open before stumbling out of the room and into another part of the complex. Kat grinned to herself and opened the sack, rummaging through the bag for the pouch of plants, “Scaredy cats!” She shouted after the two demon slaying half breeds, cackling as they groaned from another room. Kat hummed to herself as she caught sight of the demon eyes she had asked for, and proceeded to snatch them up, pulling on a pair of gloves to be sure none of the gunk got on her, before moving into her small concoctions lab and slamming the door.

A short while later, the twins returned to the room, cautiously sniffing outside the door to the large office space before peering in through the place where the door used to be- they had pulled the door out of its frame again while trying to escape the horrid scent earlier. Dante's nose twitched as he slid around the door frame and leant against the wall, eyeing the room as though a smell demon would jump out at him any second as the cause of the rancid overpowering scent that had coated the room not too long ago. There was a small citrusy smell left over, but that was no where near the overpowering scent that Kat had created with the bag of plants earlier. Vergil also stepped into the room, cautiously twitching his fingers as though he had Yamato in his hand, ready to draw and strike at the invisible scent demon they were both imagining. He sighed as the scent of citrus fruits wafted over his senses, and continued into the room heading through the door at the end of the room into his own office, he flicked his head, indicating for Dante to do his own thing before closing the door softly and walking deeper into his own room.

Dante huffed and buffed his fingers on the red material of his darker coloured coat, before peering down at his fingers. A slick cold substance covered them and he groaned, remembering he was still covered in demon guts. Groaning at himself, and the thought of the effort of having to run the water until it was hot and actually get into the shower, Dante began plodding over to the door to the hallway which lead to all of their rooms. Dante's was the one on the end of the enormously long corridor, and he dragged his feet as he lumbered towards the door. Opening the door, he placed Ebony and Ivory onto the dresser and shrugged his coat off, holding it out in front of him. Demon blood and chunks had solidified and were now stuck to the material in clumps. Tossing his coat aside, he expertly landed it on the back of a chair, in front of a small TV. Sauntering into the large ensuite bathroom, Dante reached into the spacious glass cubicle and span the dial for the hot water. He then ducked back out to undress and threw his grey vest top, dark coloured jeans and other items of clothing into the basket in the corner. He shoved his shoes out of the door and slammed the door to the bathroom, clicking the bolt in place before hopping into the blasting heat of the shower.

After blasting the blood, guts and slime off of his body and out of his hair, Dante turned off the water and leaned out of the cubicle to grab a towel. Fastening it around his waist he stepped out and stood in front of the mirror. Dante rolled his shoulders and sighed happily before wiping the condensation from the glass. A flash of white caught his eye as he turned in the mirror.  
“What the fuck...” Scowling he leant his head forwards and tugged a thick patch of his hair upwards. The hair was shockingly white. He tilted his head slightly left and caught sight of more white flecks throughout his hair. The thoughts of his devil trigger came back to him. The immense rush of power coursing through his body and the way he could take blow after blow, healing insanely quickly and dealing his own hits back, only twice as powerful. It was scary yet exhilarating, but for once in his life, he felt that he should not fuck around with it. Clenching his fist he looked up in the mirror and gasped at his appearance. Red pulsing veins throbbed around his eyes and down his cheeks to his jaw. The ran down the sides of his neck and into his arms and chest, disappearing slowly the lower they went. His eyes widened back at him, blood red ruby in colour, covering all of each of his eyes. 

Dante scampered backwards and ran a hand down his face breath deeply for a few seconds.  
“No. Jesus Christ, anywhere but here and now. For fucks sake.” Fingernails piercing into his palms, he dared to look up once more and sighed. His demon form hadn't been triggered and the pulsing red veins disappeared below his skin once more. Looking into his eyes, he saw the familiar icy blue colour and sighed heavily with relief. The last thing he needed was to devil trigger and run around destroying things and scaring Kat out of her wits. She was already scarred enough by demons, Dante couldn't even imagine her reaction if he was to shift into his demonic form before her. 

Towelling his hair dry, Dante moved back out into his room and smirked as he spotted the sound system in the corner of the room.   
“Oh Verge, you know me so well.” The stereo and speakers were new and sleek, the best money could, do doubt, buy. There was a stack of random CDs next to the system. Dante bent down to look at them, his towel falling off. Shrugging, he searched through the assortment of CDs, throwing ones involving classical music and anything remotely new and sparkly out of the way behind him. Eventually he came across an grungy looking CD. Curiously, Dante clicked open the CD draw and placed the disk inside before cranking up the volume as it loaded. A few seconds later a whining guitar sounded from the speakers before a singer shouted. A noticeable drum set kicked in and the guitars drew heavier. The singer then entered and began spurting lyrics with a rough gravelly voice. Dante felt himself grin at the edgy music taste. It certainly wasn't one that Vergil would listen to, especially with the fact that the front cover had a guy surrounded by angels, one hand in the shape of a pretend gun over his crotch, pointing at one of the angels in front of him.

The music thumped louder, echoing in the room and down the halls for all those in the base to hear. Dante hummed to himself along with the guitars, swinging his hips slightly from side to side. Darting around the room, still shaking his hips, he moved to the wardrobe where a shirt and a pair of trousers, both belonging to Vergil, had been hung up for him to use. They were twins after all, so it made sense that what fitted Vergil would fit him just the same. I was at that moment that the heavy guitar solo was interrupted by a sheepish looking Kat. She pushed the door open, a conical flask in her hand, and a half smile. She held the concoction out towards Dante proudly.  
“I've made the demon...repellent...” Her face grew flushed and her mouth opened slightly as she took in Dante's naked and fully exposed body. The nephilim grinned and gave her a two fingered salute before sniffing curiously. The air was musky and heavy. Then the scent of the contents of the flask hit his nose. He gagged and covered his mouth, still naked, before scampering around the bed to escape the god awful smell. Heaving he glared at the contents and growled before leaping into action. 

Kat shrieked and span around as Dante sprinted across the room, vaulting the bed gracefully to try and knock the flask out of the room, again, still nude. The shrieking brought Vergil down the corridor, from his office, in a flash. He materialised in front of Kat in a cloud of curling blue mist, a single eyebrow raised in question.  
“What is wrong Kat?” He sniffed and curled his nose recoiling slightly, “Oof!” Dante propelled into his brother, sending the both of them flying into the wall and through the concrete, into another spare room. The two grappled at each other to gain their bearings, as they flew into the room with a cloud of dust. Both of the twins growled at one another, eyes flashing with veins and wisps of power curling from their bodies. They immediately stopped squaring up to each other as they caught scent of the repellent mixture. The musky scent was nose curling yet overpoweringly citrusy all in one, not the mention how it burned the nostrils and made one heave at the scent of overbearingly sweet roses. The whole combination halted the two in their tracks and they rushed once more to escape it. Both scampered down the hall, leaving Kat opening and closing her mouth near the crumbling wall and chocking on the dust cloud. 

“I can't believe you presented yourself in such a way Dante! I thought you had at least some sort of decency in you. Why didn't you, at the very least put some clothes on?” Vergil growled at his brother holding Yamato at his side as he waited for his brother to finish dressing so they could both go and apologise to Kat, though Vergil figured it would be him doing more of the apologising than Dante. The red twin huffed and tugged on his pair of dark coloured boots.  
“Oh I don't know Verge. Maybe it was because of the fact that she walked in on me, and with a stinking fucking herbal remedy too. I didn't really want to smell that for longer than I had too! If anything, Vergie, she should be apologising to me for walking into my room without permission!” The two twins stood at eye level and glared at each other for a moment before Vergil sighed, throwing Dante a vest top from his own collection before summoning Dante's coat and throwing into his brother's face.   
“I do not care. You will apologise to her, as will I, for scaring her and pummelling me through a wall.” Vergil's icy eyes stared at Dante and a cool smile pulled the corner of his mouth upwards. It was a terrifying sight for most, but it only served to agitate Dante more.

Dante grinned wickedly and pulled the black top over his chest and abs.  
“You're just jealous because she was in my room and you can even get her into your office.” Dante held his palms facing the ceiling and clicked his tongue, walking towards the door at a languid pace. He sensed the room drop in temperature as Vergil seethed from his place by the wardrobe.  
“As a matter of fact Dante. I think the very need for that comment insinuates that you, oh how do you put it, want to get a piece of that ass.” Vergil's lips tugged back into a thin smirk. Dante snorted and flapped his hand at his twin, but still Vergil prodded, “But not only that but you saying that also proves that you think I could take her away from you, brother. Very interesting that you have an interest in a human considering just what you are.” He twirled a blue latex covered finger his eyes flashing dangerously.   
“Well we are twins, I wouldn't be surprised if she went for both of us. Actually sounds like a hot night really. But we both know she'd go for me.” Dante strolled over to the door and looked over his shoulder, his blue eyes gleaming with delight, “I got the bigger dick.” He then slammed the door smiling at having gotten the last word.

It didn't take the brothers long to evacuate the underground hideout as Kat insisted on making more of the foul demon repellent for later use. The entire facility stank of it, and the two brothers were quick to head for Vergil's expensive convertible to go out in and enjoy the day. The small black car was for use when they needed to go on missions, but this car was Vergil's, insanely pricey, pride and joy. The sleek black convertible sat in another garage not too far away from the facility and was shined within an inch of it's life. The leather and chrome interior polished, shined and scrubbed to perfection. Dante grinned at the thought of doing anything to this car, should Vergil get under his skin or on his case. 

Vergil pulled a key out of his pocket and clicked the electronic unlock button before sliding into the drivers seat. He place placed a fedora on his head and his usual black and blue designer coat over a crisp pair of dress trousers. Dante definitely looked under dressed compared to his twin with his simple jeans and tank top, his red coat flung on over the top, chunky boots on his feet compared to Vergil's sleek leather dress shoes. Grinning, he still slid into the car's passenger seat and snorted at the high class interior, being sure to slam the door to the convertible purposefully hard as he situated himself by Vergil. He patted the dashboard fondly.  
“And just where did you find the money for this?” Vergil opened his mouth to reply but was cut off by Dante. The red twin rolled his eyes to stare at Vergil and sneered, “Oh wait, I forgot. Rich parents and all that. Lavish lifestyle, yada yada.” He flipped his hand dismissively, just to annoy his brother more. 

Vergil growled, gripping the steering wheel hard in his hands, his gloves squeaking slightly against the leather.  
“You chose to be a dick head rebellious teen, Dante. That's not my fault. Perhaps if you hadn't been clashing with the police you could have gone to school and done something with your life?” He caught himself and cursed under his breath. Dante stared at him out of the corner of his eyes, the pupils flicking with red. Vergil sighed and backed the car out of the garage before turning to the main road and picking up speed towards the outskirts of the city. Dante grumbled to himself but spoke quietly.  
“You know as well as I do that I couldn't have. Not with that dick head Mundus after me, and the demons at the damn orphanage. Either way I was always gonna be fucked over by demons. I'd had enough. So I thought why not try have a bit of fun you know? Trying to pull your own heart out sort of does that to ya'.” Dante rested his head on his fist on the top of the door and chuckled a little as he flipped the bird to a couple of cops standing outside a doughnut parlour on their break. They shook their heads.

Vergil snatched his wrist as he went to make another lewd gesture to a blond walking down the street, dressed in a very tight mini skirt- he didn't want to comprehend how long it might have taken her to tug that on and fit herself into it.   
“The whole point of going out now is not to attract attention, or do you want demons to come and rip you to shreds?” He gave his brother a cool look as he flicked his eyes back to the impending traffic ahead. Dante snorted and rolled his shoulders turning his head to watch the blond disappear into the distance.  
“But bro, you have to admit she was HOT. All capitals. H. O. T.” Dante turned back and grinned at his brother running his tongue over his teeth, “I'd have a piece of that any day.”   
Vergil did his best not to groan in annoyance, “You really are an imbecile aren't you? Is all you can think about, your next lay?” 

Vergil went to turn the wheel smoothly before Dante smacked his arm.  
“Verge. Take a left here.” He pushed Vergil's hands on the wheel, sharply spinning the convertible into a small side road. Vergil gasped slightly and swerved to avoid an oncoming car.  
“This is a one way you fool! And we're going the wrong way! Where is it you want to go?!” Vergil huffed but continued down the road quickly and turned right onto the next two-way road at Dante's insistence.  
“Somewhere where we can let a little bit of steam off.” Dante smirked and winked at his brother and span the wheel again in front of a run down establishment. Vergil slammed his foot on the brake and growled as Dante leaped out of the car sauntering up the small cobble path to the door. He immediately regretted ever following Dante's directions. 'Angels on Clouds' didn't exactly sound like the nicest of establishments, nor somewhere that sounded like a gym, much rather a sleazy strip club; and that was exactly the image Vergil was greeted with as Dante grandly opened the door for him.

The place was covered in the fragrance of pungent incenses, and a hazy smoke clung to the club, not just from the sheer amount of cigarettes that Vergil could see lit around the room, but also water vapour smoke from the smoke machine in the back- evidently to create the 'cloud' effect of the place. Though the women here weren't exactly angels, that much Vergil could say at least. They were easy on the eyes, but not exactly the type he would consider going for. Dante, however, was quick to move in for the catch and waved as the girls whistled and called to him, immediately swarming his arms, their makeshift wings flapping as they flocked around him.   
“How've you been girls?” They immediately set to giggling and talking to him in a gaggle. Vergil rolled his eyes, tipping his hat lower to avoid being spotted as he crept past them towards the bar. The last thing he wanted was to be here, but he supposed whiskey could help to make the whole trip a little better.

It didn't take Dante long to saunter on over, lipstick covering his cheeks and neck, and he had yet to actually do anything with the girls. He grinned at his brother and nodded to the women behind the bar asking for a beer. Vergil placed his hat down next to him with a cool glance at his twin.  
“I figured you'd be off to stick your dick into one of them.” He nudged his head off towards the girls, his lips pressed into a tight line, all of which were still all eyeing Dante with hungry longing in their clouded eyes. Though, he also swore a few of them eyed the both of them, licking their lips at the thought of having both of them. Vergil visibly shivered and Dante cackled, catching the beer that was slid down the bar towards him.  
“I dunno. Usually I'd be straight off with them, but it just doesn't feel right.” He rolled his shoulders in a slow shrug but smiled over the top of his beer, “Plus I think a few of them have been lost to the icy side of things.” He wiggled his eyebrows and Vergil snorted, downing his shot, hissing as the liquor burned his throat on the way down. The ice clinked as he placed the drink down on the bar, clicking for another.  
“I think your eyes are betraying you. They want both of us, or have you missed the hungry glances they're throwing both our ways?” Dante immediately span around in his seat and gagged at the thought.  
“No way in fucking hell I'm fucking the same girl as you.” 

Vergil's only response was another tight lipped condescending look. Dante huffed at his brother, taking another gulp of his beer from the pint glass. Eyeing his twin out of the corner of his eyes, Dante felt another mischievous smile curl his lips upwards.  
“How about we do something else then?” He leant forwards on the bar stool, watching as Vergil downed another shot. Vergil gritted his teeth as he hissed at the burning in his throat.  
“And what would that be, Dante?” Vergil leant back on his stool and cocked an eyebrow in questioning.  
“We watch the show instead. This place may not look like much but the show they put on is something to watch.” Dante whistled for an added effect, unconsciously tugging at the white streak of hair at the back of his head. Vergil shrugged, slightly feeling the effects of the strong alcohol, and that was all the confirmation Dante needed before he dragged his brother down to the stage with a grin. Vergil shook his arm free from his brother's grip but undid the buttons of his jacket but checked his gloves before sitting down, another drink in his hand as he waited for the show to start, the smoke clouding around him. He only prayed that this was worth the trouble. 

Worth the trouble was something the outing was not. The show, although Vergil had to admit, was a parade of some pretty women, was a shamble of bad costumes and cheap music with varying amounts of smoke and yellow or red lighting. Vergil was ready to leave his boisterous brother in the establishment with his flock of cooing female admirers. He grasped his fedora by the dips in the top and placed it over his sleek white hair with a flick of his wrist, his blue eyes flashing dangerously at the girl trying to place herself in his lap. A few hours ago, he had been relatively relaxed, due to the dangerous amounts of alcohol in his blood to override his demonic blood and rapid healing factor. Being tipsy for a while, the level headed twin had managed to calm himself, but it was brief and no more stupid amounts of whiskey could help him when Dante began his tirade of lewd pick up lines. Sitting sulkily in the corner for two hours had eventually grown tiresome, and so, Vergil was now at the end of his tether with his rebellious counterpart.

Icily, Vergil stood up and made towards his brother, his cane gripped dangerously tight in his fist as he entered the flock of fawning women. Dante was sat in the large love seat, two women on either arm, one behind him stroking his face and the other two by his feet, their hands slowly climbing up his thighs, suggestively and meandering in their journey. Vergil growled and smacked the two at Dante's feet lightly with his cane. They both scattered with pouts on their faces. Cold eyes glanced over his younger brother before he gestured to the girls around Dante with a blue latex covered hand.  
“Are you done, Dante? This farce has wasted precious time.” Vergil plucked some imaginary linen off of his exquisite jacket and placed his cane on the ground, resting both of his hands on top of the shinned top. The gaggle of girls voiced their annoyance, tugging at Dante as they asked him not to leave.  
“Come on Vergie! Why don't we stay a little longer? I'm sure one of the girls would be happy to give you some attention.” Dante's preposterous eyebrow wiggle made Vergil curl his nose in distaste.  
“We need to go, Dante. You've had your fun.” 

Vergil's cold tone left no room for discussion, and Dante pouted at his twin before turning back to the group of girls with a white, toothy grin.   
“Sorry ladies, looks like I'm gonna have to leave you. I'll see you soon though,” He winked at a blonde in the group, “Especially you Katerina, I'll be seeing you real soon.” The girl smirked at him and offered a wiggle of her fingers in goodbye as Vergil stormed away, his hand fisted in the material of Dante's jacket, dragging the red twin behind him. Vergil muttered under his breath as the women coyly sang their goodbyes, biting their lips and twirling strands of their hair. Groaning, Vergil shoved Dante towards the door, adjusting his own hat to sit more comfortably on the top of his white hair.  
“Aw come on Vergil-” They both paused by the door as the small bell above it rung. The wooden door creaked open, and both Nephilim grew tense as a long coated man walked into the parlour.

The leather coat draped over him swallowed his frame, making him seem as though he was enveloped by the clothing, and that it itself was its own being. The ends swept against the floor as he let the door scrape back shut. The bell jingled with the force, and the stranger finally lifted his gaze. Two milky eyes flickered back and forth in the sockets, the colour of the irises blocked out from the film. He was evidently blind, but the twins were both ridged, the aura of a demon all too present in the room. The bartender hooted and leant against the bar.  
“Reginold!? Its been a long time!” Reginold immediately snapped his unfocused eyes towards the source of the noise and hissed slightly, tugging at one of his earlobes at the noise.  
“You never get any quieter do you? All of you! Even your thoughts are loud. Lewd and stupid, insignificant thoughts.” The man clutched his head as if in pain, his milky eyes flickering from side to side, “Can you not just be quiet?! All of you!” He held out his palm and flicked his index finger. A spiralling purple energy manifested in his palm, spherical in shape and flickering, spurting clouds of dark blue energy out as it grew larger. 

Dante grinned at Vergil, rolling his shoulders to summon Rebellion across his back. Vergil sighed and drew Yamato from under his coat, quickly flicking the blade out of it's sheath. Dante sauntered forwards, as always, cocky and with attitude, drawing Rebellion from his back, scraping the enormous blade against the tiled floor as he moved forwards.  
“Hey! Mister mind reader! I suggest you go and crawl back into darkness you came from! Maybe then you wont need to see?!” Reginold, or the demon, twisted it's head towards Dante and cringed, thumping its own head with a fist.  
“You! Son of Sparda! Your mind is disgusting. Vulgar, pain and hate. All of it is insignificant, pointless- and I will see it destroyed! If I bring your little mind back however, Mundus may help me with my sight and,” The creature's human form began to pulsate with the same purple and blue energy, “I will be held in high esteem for ending your pitiful existence.” 

The ball of swirling purple energy grew larger, to the size of a large football, before spluttering and exploding with a blinding blast of light. Dante and Vergil covered their eyes, and blinked again, looking as they had been swallowed into limbo. The ground shook beneath them and caved in on itself. Both of the twins glanced at each other before sprinting and leaping away. Dante flipped Rebellion around, grappling himself around and onto a floating platform. Vergil clicked Yamato from it's sheath and focused on a ledge, a small sword whistling through the air, smashing into the stone to allow Vergil to teleport safely out of harms way. The two gazed at the blind man with looks of disgust. The feeble form had erupted into a engorged scaled creature, bony wings bursting from it's back. The eyes had been shown shut with thick black thread and 'x' shaped cuts made across each of the eyelids. A grotesque jaw was hung open, two rows of razor sharp teeth along the bottom jaw, and blood red gums the only thing across the top jaw. Human arms sprouted from six random places along the lizard like beast's sides, all with bloodied symbols cut into their palms. 

Reginold howled to the sky and several lesser creatures came to his aid, chainsaws whirling loudly.  
“I am Septhas and I will be your doom son of Sparda!” Whirring noises emanated around the room as the hands flexed and more purple orbs of energy erupted from them, flying through the air towards the twins. Dante cursed and rolled before sprinting and jumping to a closer platform, swinging Rebellion forwards with a few charged slice attacks to knock a few minions off of the platform so he could proceed. Vergil teleported a few times in puffs of blue smoke before materialising to slice through a group of enemies with the heavenly powers of Yamato. Blood erupted from the creatures before they all evaporated into clouds of smoke, and the twins were faced with the demon before them. Vergil clicked Yamato from it's sheath and materialised besides Dante, out of reach of the demon.

Vergil set his lips into a thin line and peered at the purple scaled, drooling beast. His latex gloves squeaked slightly as he tightened his grip on Yamato's sheath.  
“So, how do you suggest we sort this?” He turned his icy coloured eyes on his brother and raised an eyebrow.  
“Simple,” Dante shouldered Rebellion, the faint glow of veins under his skin, his eyes glowing dangerously, “Hack and slash. Take of its arms, then it dicing time.” He grinned before dragging Rebellion along the floor sprinting towards the demon with a manic smile. Vergil shook his head and drew Yamato slowly, summoning his swords around him before teleporting to a closer position, and launching them at the arms of the demon.

The twins got in close, dancing around the lumbering Septhas with ease. The lizard demon howled and spread the bones of it's wings out skywards before running forwards knocking the two of them aside with a blast of the purple vortex energy. The demon drew up onto two legs and howled into the decaying air, firing a barrage of orbs at the two Nephilim. Dante sprinted and rolled aside watching carefully as the hands pulsated with a strange aura. Vergil evaporated and reformed before launching the three projectile swords he had at one of the hands. They whistled through the air and hit the arm directly. One slicing the palm, one the elbow and the other cutting through the socket where it was attached to the demon's body. Septhas screamed into the air as his arm flew through the air in three bloodied chunks. Dante shrugged as Vergil turned back to him.   
“Like I said Vergie! Hack and slash!” The boisterous twin then sprinted forwards and grinned, spiralling downwards with Rebellion clutched close. Dante smashed through two of the demon's arms, blood spraying around him like a fountain as the limbs were sent flying over their heads and into the void beneath the platform. Septhas howled and ran towards the twins, the bony wings slamming into the ground, the points of the bones crushing the ground beneath them.

Vergil hissed as he dodged to avoid the bone crushing blow and was caught with one of the smaller appendages from the wings. The cut ran down his sword arm from shoulder to elbow. Dante had escaped unscathed but moved over to defend Vergil from another blow from a flying purple orb. The Nephilim changed the form of Rebellion and sent the axe crash down on the bony wings three times before throwing it towards another arm, slicing it clean off. The gash down Vergil's arm was quickly healing, and the icy twin scowled before rolling and teleporting away, focussing, he slammed Yamato into the ground and grinned as the mystical doppelgänger materialised, drawing its own katana. Vergil ran forwards, dodging around Dante who was smashing the bones of the demon's wings, splinters flying up in the air. Vergil rolled, his copy doing the same, before launching himself into the air and flicking a sword at Septhas' left side. The doppelgänger did the same and mirrored Vergil as they sliced through the last two of the arms together with precise slices from the blade of Yamato. Dante hooted from in front of the demon and sailed into the air using the heavenly grapple, swinging onto the demon's back with ease. 

With a shrug he pulled out Kablooey from his coat, firing several of the explosive shots into the demon's bony wings before grappling away again. Spinning around, Dante landed with a hand on the floor, and grinned before clicking the gun. The fiery shots exploded and sent pieces of bone flying into the air. Septhas roared as his wings snapped and hung limp, one falling from it's place on his back, crashing to the ground in a heap. Vergil took the opportunity and ran at the demon's side with his doppelgänger before smoothly moving into a barrage of slicing attacks. The copy of himself disappeared only to be replaced with rotating blades which cut into Septhas whenever Vergil got close. Dante grinned and held a thumb up to his brother. Vergil scowled.  
“Hurry up and finish this already!” Vergil grunted as he sliced through the air and embedded Yamato into the bottom jaw of the demon, blood gushing over the latex gloves. It was simple for Vergil to twist the blade and send the jaw flying across the cracked tiles, teeth gouging out pieces of the floor as they were sent skittering across and into the chasm.

The demon reared and threw it's head back with a great pain filled roar. Dante smirked and rotated Rebellion in his grip before sprinting, firing silver shots from Ebony and Ivory as he grew closer. He leapt into the air with a pirouette and span, firing a barrage of bullets into Septhas' hide before sliding to a stop and flipping into the air, spinning and sending another barrage of shots in a circular fashion, down into the beast's spine. Vergil glanced around at Dante and rolled out of the way before teleporting and speeding forwards in several dashing slices, successfully severing a leg and gouging a huge hole in the demon's elongated, scaly neck. Vergil rotated on the spot, avoiding a huge clawed foot and tutted before slicing into the foot with blurred blue strikes. Dante sprinted up the purple demon's back and grinned, summoning Rebellion as he leapt into the air, before spinning and hurtling down towards the back of Septhas' neck. Vergil smirked and kicked off of the ground, plunging Yamato into the base of the scaled demon's neck, ducking down low as Dante sawed his way through bone and muscle, erupting out of the neck in a whirlwind of blood and chunks of flesh. 

The Nephilim twins sped past each other, landing opposite sides of the huge demon, blood dripping from each of them as they landed with graceful thuds. Septhas screamed, his huge lizard head flying into the air, detached from his body, wriggling with nerve impulses. The body wobbled from side to side before toppling to the ground with a bang. The severed neck and head landed by Dante's feet. The red twin sneered, knocking the head to the side with a foot, replacing Rebellion on his back before the sword disappeared with a small flash of light. Vergil sheathed Yamato with the same flash of light and the two nodded at each other before glancing upwards. The black fog disappeared as they were released from Limbo, and let back into the real world. The two of them glanced around at the club only to be met with ruins. The building was nothing but rubble and small fires. The women were covered in soot and dust and were explaining to the police officers on the scene what had happened. 

Vergil immediately cringed at the attention and grabbed Dante by the arm.  
“We must go before they see us, well, you specifically.” Dante huffed, but nodded in understanding once Vergil sent him a pointed glare. The two then escaped to the car, conveniently out of the blast range of rubble, and hopped in, squealing away before the officer nearby even got a chance to glance at their faces. Vergil drove quickly, pulling one glove off at a time whilst keeping the other hand on the wheel, before holding the wheel with his knees and tugging on fresh blue latex gloves. Dante watched with mild interest before randomly stating,  
“I should've come up with a better one liner.” He pouted as he hung his arm over the convertibles door. Vergil rolled his eyes at his brother, blinking as he tugged his slick hair back into place, intent on now getting them both home safe. He tried to ignore Dante's rambling as much as possible.  
“Four eyes would've been a better one god dammit!”

Both brother's dragged themselves into the hideout with sluggish movements. The fight had taken it out of the both of them, and as Dante kept stating, they needed to wash the 'demon shit' off of themselves before doing anything else. The hideout was void of life, and it was too quiet for the usually busy place. Vergil was immediately on edge, and Dante scowled as he walked into Vergil's main office, sticking his head around the door first.   
“Weird, I wonder where Kat is?” He walked back into the main room and the sofas where Vergil had perched himself. Vergil opened his mouth to respond, only to be cut off by the sound of snapping rope. Both brother looked up and gasped at various water balloons dropped down from the ceiling.

The plastic balloons erupted on contact with the half demons and both cringed at the cold liquid hit them. Dante howled and rubbed at his eyes before sniffing and screaming again.  
“JESUS CHRIST THAT FUCKING STINKS! ARGH MY EYES!” He flicked the liquid from his eyes, tears streaming down from them as he danced around the room in a fit. Vergil gagged and shouted just the same.  
“Oh lord! What is this?!” He too tried to shed his coat and the smell but moved around the room trying to escape it, “Why is it beginning to burn?!” From the hall Kat snickered but winced as they began screaming. Perhaps her demon repellent needed...less burning side effects to it.

**Author's Note:**

> This was an attempt to finish something and get back into writing but...lets see if it works for me. Te;ll me what you thinka dn if you'd like more for Devil May Cry or not.
> 
> Comments and kudos are greatly appreciated!
> 
> Spookworm~


End file.
